coversfandomcom-20200223-history
Standard Format for Cover Song Pages
This page explains how to make a quality cover song page. When you start making a cover song page, please insert the following code via the Source Code editor: Cover Name is Description Lyrics } Gallery Here are explanations of each section: Page Title Insert the name of the cover. It's usually the name of the original song plus the name(s) of the cover's creator(s) with by. Example: Gorillaz – Feel Good Inc. by RADIO TAPOK, not Gorillaz – Feel Good Inc. (RADIO TAPOK) Infobox Name Insert the name of the original song. Image Upload the video icon to the wiki and insert the picture name (without File:). Example: Daddy DJ icon cover.png, not File:Daddy DJ icon cover.png Type Insert the type of the cover (e.g. Single, Instrumental, Duet, Group, Acoustic, etc.), but make the first letter uncapitalized. Artist Insert the name of the cover's creator. Please make sure if there's already the page about the cover artist on the Covers Wiki: if we already have one, please insert its exact title, as this section automatically links to the page with inserted name. In some cases it would be useful to insert the redirect page when e.g. the cover artist has a non-Latin name by default. Released Insert the date of the cover's release on YouTube. Duration Insert the duration of the cover. If the YouTube video consists of not only a cover song, but also additional parts (e.g. a disclaimer and an outro), the duration of the video and the cover itself should be specified separately. Example: 1:36 (video) line 1:16 (song) Language Instert the language code of the cover's language. You can check a language code list here. YouTube Insert the link to the cover on YouTube, but without the https://www.youtube.com/watch?v= part. SoundCloud Insert the link to the cover on SoundCloud, but without the https://soundcloud.com/ part. If the cover isn't released on SoundCloud, you may remove this section. Previous Insert the name of the cover artist's previous cover in chronological order in the same manner as in the Page Title. If you're making a page about the cover artist's very first cover, you may remove this section. Next Insert the name of the cover artist's next cover in chronological order in the same manner as in the Page Title. If you're making a page about the cover artist's last released cover, you may remove this section. Introduction After finishing the infobox, you can start writing general text. You shouldn't write too much in Introduction, just tell about the cover in short. Example: Cover Name is a cover by Cover Artist Name. It was originally sung by Artist Name. Note: This section doesn't have a separate headline. Description The main part of almost every cover song page. Here you can describe as many as possible aspects of the cover and the YouTube video. While filling this section, ask yourself: *Does the video have additional parts not related to the cover song itself? If so, how can you describe them? *Does the video have subtitles (Built-in either into the video itself or through YouTube's subtitles function)? If so, how can you describe them? *Was the music changed compared to the original one? If so, what was changed? *What does the video include? These are examples of what can be written about in Description. You obviously can also describe something else related to the cover and the video. Lyrics Insert the lyrics of the cover here. Insert the cover's language name instead of Language Name. *If the cover isn't originally in English and you have English lyrics translated by the cover artist, you may add another column. To do so, you have to add !English translation right under !Language name at the beginning, and then insert the translated lyrics under the original lyrics between | and *If the cover is originally in a non-Latin language (e.g. Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Hindi, Korean, etc.), you may add transliteration. Just repeat the same actions explained in the previous item and change !English translation to !Transliteration. It should be located in the middle. Gallery Insert the YouTube video that contains the cover. You can also insert pictures related to the cover. Categories TBA Category:Important Category:Guidelines